Gokicha: A Second Wind
by Talos Angel
Summary: A fanfic based off of Rui Tamachi's "Gokicha." Chaba thinks she has the plan for the ultimate easy life, but at what cost?


A.N: Sorry I haven't published anything sooner. I got really sick, and the doctor says my drinking problem is starting to give me health problems, so I have to cut back. I want to live a long, good life for Alice, my sister, and my nieces.

A.N.2: So this will be something that might not be too common; ever heard of Gokicha? If you haven't, you should check it out! It is seriously one of the cutest animated/drawn things I have seen! It reminds me of the time I had a pet roach when I was little; I caught her in the garage and fed her a little bit of my leftovers, but my parents made me toss her out. Anyway, this is a fanfic about that, and I may continue it when I get enough time to do so.

GOKICHA: A SECOND WIND

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST WIND

It was dark and drafty inside the air ducts; no light sources aside from whatever came from the rooms they led to. Cold, grey metal corridors made every twist, turn, and hall look exactly the same, while an unknown grease built up in seemingly random patches all over the walls, floors, and ceiling. This is the place many roaches in the shabby apartment building called a..."home" of sorts.

As for our heroines...they were merely passing through.

Gokicha and Chaba walked at a brisk pace through the dim hall. Gokicha twitched her antennae as she listened to the echoing, clanks footsteps she and her friend made as they passed by. To her left and right she saw roaches huddled in circles around small piles of trash and grease, munching and mumbling incoherently amongst themselves.

"So here was what I was thinking," Chaba stated quietly, but close to Gokicha, breaking her daydream, "There is a locked pantry in this building somewhere. I've heard that no other roach could get in and get the food, yet; something about it being sealed too tight. Thankfully, I've been practicing, and I think I can unlock it now."

"But, Chaba," Gokicha protested, "The humans won't like that at all! It's their food!"

Chaba moved slightly farther from Gokicha, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes slightly closed. "N...no they won't!" Chaba retorted, "They'll be...err...thankful, since they...lost the key! We're doing them a favor by unlocking that pantry!" Chaba sputtered defensively.

Gokicha lightly bit her lower lip, her eyes becoming moist. "This isn't some kind of trick, is it? You're serious...right?" She whispered.

"Of course I'm serious!" Chaba exclaimed, a huge grin across her face as she lightly grabbed both of Gokicha's arms, "I think that food should be given back to its...rightful owners!"

_And it certainly wouldn't hurt if we took our "fair share" as a "reward." _Chaba thought to herself, smirking wider than ever.

Gokicha giggled as she threw her arms around Chaba. "I knew you had it in you!" She squeaked as she smiled strongly.

Before long, the two girls had stumbled across the vent leading to their destination; the abandoned apartment that housed this mystical pantry. The room itself was like a relic of bygone times; the short table in the corner, the sink in the kitchen, and heck, even the recent-looking flat screen television looked like they had not been disturbed in years, donning a thick coat of dust and a faded few scrapes of polish. The two girls made their way anxiously across the dusty cabinets in the kitchen, taking care to avoid the flakes of peeling paint and rusted metal knobs.

"How long have the humans been away from here?" Gokicha asked, grabbing Chaba's arm.

"Hell if I know," Chaba whispered harshly, "I just want to crack open that cabinet!"

Gokicha glanced around the room, her eyes shifting wildly as she emitted a few uncomfortable moans. "What if they left for a good reason?" She asked quietly.

"Even if they had a good reason," Chaba began to explain in a matter-of-fact tone, "They left behind a huge stash of food that we...THEY could really use!"

Gokicha swallowed hard, then nodded, a cautious frown upon her face as the two roach girls arrived at the locked pantry.

"Here it is," Chaba whispered while salivating slightly, "The door to our salvation!"

Chaba hesitated to admire the dusty, wooden frame of the find, nodding her head up and down slowly as she approached the corroded, brown-spotted lock that held it shut. She glanced back at Gokicha, waving her hand towards herself. Gokicha nodded nervously, and scampered over to the lock as well.

"Alright, here is how we're gonna do this," Chaba began to explain, "We'll stick our antennae into the keyhole, and feel around for...whatever unlocks it. When it clicks, we back off as fast as possible, then take a look at the spoils! Got it?"

Gokicha smiled and nodded, pointing her antennae at the keyhole.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Chaba squeaked as she darted her antennae into the hole, followed by Gokicha following suit. Gokicha and Chaba winced as they probed around the hole, nipping and rubbing each others' antennae as they pressed for something.

"Chaba...This feels weird..." Gokicha groaned, still pressing for whatever unlocks the keyhole.

"I know that!" Chaba grumbled back, "Let's just find that thing and get out of there!"

It took a bit of fumbling before Gokicha finally hit something that slid upwards with a CLICK!

"I think I got something!" Gokicha chirped excitedly.

"Great," Chaba barked, "But we probably need to find some more..."

They had shuffled right in front of that spot, clicking each and every single one of the tumblers in the lock, before a much louder CLICK erupted from the lock itself. Chaba's grin grew almost to its limits.

"Alright!" She squealed victoriously, "Now let's back off and pop this sucker open!"

The two roaches backed up to the edge of the door, and eyed it anxiously. Chaba went down on the door, and heaved at it with all of her strength. The panel flew open, and an enormous rumble echoed through the room. Chaba looked up in time to see several large, white disks falling after her.

"Oh shit!" She whispered, her pupils shrinking and her legs shaking. Gokicha leapt, screaming in fear at Chaba, grabbing her and yanking out of the way. She had slipped, however, and stumbled off of the cupboard. Startled, Chaba reached out, just barely grabbing Gokicha's antenna on time. Chaba clenched her jaws as she tried to lift Gokicha back up to the other cupboard, but her antenna slipped, and she fell towards the hard, tile floor. Chaba flinched at the ear-piercing screech Gokicha squealed out as she fell to the floor. Chaba Stared widely as Gokicha slammed into the tile floors with a sickening CRACK!

"GOKICHA!" Chaba screeched out as she scuttled towards the unmoving bug on the floor. Chaba practically burned her feet stopping next to Gokicha, who was lying on her back, her head turned to the side, and her eyes closed.

"C'mon, Gok!" Chaba screeched ad she violently shook Gokicha's side, "Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

Gokicha coughed harshly, twitching erratically as she slowly opened her eyes. Chaba Grinned widely.

"Gokicha!" She squealed with joy, "I knew you'd pull through!"

"Did we...Get the...Food?" Gokicha asked, wheezing each word out as her mouth sprinkled dark liquid.

Chaba glanced up at the area on the floor where the cupboard's contents has spilled; it was all white, jagged, broken, and slightly dusty...just a bunch of ceramic plates. Chaba's grin faded, and her eyes began to tear up.

"Cha...ba? Chaba?" Gokicha coughed out, tugging on Chaba's leg.

(TBC in Ch. 2.)


End file.
